


You

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, POV Male Character, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: You, yes you. I will use you.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This this my first attempt in doing a POV smut and I don't know what to call this. LOL  
> Please bear with me as I use you as Junhoe this time.

**NOTE: This story will be in Junhoe's point of view**

* * *

* * *

**1:20 a.m.**

The others move too fast, trying to keep up with the fastest beat of the song.

Jiwon and I move slower.

Movements aligned with the most basic beat, that deep pounding in the background. It’s at our desired pace. It feels right. We know this beat, its rhythm.

The pace of it.

Seductive.

Sexual.

Erotic.

I move toward to Jiwon as if to whisper in his ear, my cheek barely grazing against him.

I feel the heat of it, the wetness.

We’re both sweating.

Rivulets trickle from our hair and down our faces. I feel my shirt cling to my skin. I feel like I’m on fire.

The room is like a sauna. The glass wall that normally lets us look up, over the railroad tracks on a raised berm and see downtown, is now obscured with condensation.

Even the floor is wet with it.

Our shirts are soaked, clinging to our torsos.

I can see the dark circles of each nipple surrounded by Jiwon’s white skin.

I know Jiwon can see the same when looking at me.

My shirt is trapping the heat. I feel like I’m in an oven.

But it makes my body feel loose.

Movements seem to take no effort. I put my hand on Jiwon’s chest.

I feel Jiwon’s own radiating heat.

I put my lips to Jiwon’s neck.

I part them enough to touch my tongue to Jiwon’s skin.

Uhmmm, Salty.

And some other essence.

I breath in and capture Jiwon’s scent and I want him to fuck me.

I step back and move in a slow circle till my back is in front of Jiwon.

I sense him move close.

I can almost feel him moving in time with me.

I move my arms outward and Jiwon’s are parallel to them. A mirror image of my own, moving with the song.

The DJ does a seamless segue, the beat of one song the same as the beginning of the next.

I move to the beat.

Turning, I see Jiwon move closer, and closer, and closer.

We’re nearly touching.

Heat feels trapped between us.

Jiwon put a hand on the back of my neck, and I feel it slide upward, fingers running through my hair. Then they grasp it and pull my head back. I move my body to him and let a low moan escape through my open mouth that only Jiwon can hear. “Uhmmmm”

* * *

**3:01 a.m.**

My shirt is open and gathered behind me where Jiwon use it to bind my arms.

My boxer-briefs tent obscenely from Jiwon’s manipulation.

I feel Jiwon’s fingers dig into my ass, pushing against the fabric as he touches me, rub over my tightness. I moan and push down with my hips trying to get Jiwon’s fingers inside me.

I want to be penetrated.

“Jiwon….”

He kissed me roughly, mouth open, and I take Jiwon’s tongue.

I wonder if I can taste Jiwon’s cum.

I feel him move over me and the tug on my boxer-briefs. A quick jerk and I hear them tear then Jiwon’s bare fingers probing me, raking along my ass then rubbing over my tightness.

He push against it and I moan into Jiwon’s mouth.

Then I shudder with Jiwon’s penetration.

Fingers twist and push inward stretching me open.

I bring my knees up. I know it opens me up to Jiwon’s manipulation.

Fingers pull out and Jiwon’s cock is pushing against me.

Jiwon still wearing his jeans, he just opened enough to free himself.

I feel the soft worn denim slide along my legs, move up and down my spread thighs.

I beg him to fuck me.

“Jiwon…….”

He whispers into my ear how he wants me, how he wants to fuck me, and I shudder beneath Jiwon’s body. Bare chest to bare chest, our skin becomes hot, wet, and we move slickly against each other. When I push with my hips, he breaches my tight opening and sink into me. I feel every inch as it pushes through my tightness.

For a moment, I can’t breathe.

* * *

**1:45 a.m.**

The club goes dark as the music grinds to a new start.

The sound of metal on metal reverberates through the speakers as smoke feels the small space.

Light begins to strobe through the smoke, and he grab my wrist and pull my arms over my head and down behind my back.

I feel Jiwon’s control and push my body against him.

Jiwon’s other hand grabs at my shirt and buttons break loose. It hangs open revealing my torso. My stomach heaves as I try to breathe. I grind myself against him and feel Jiwon’s aroused state.

Hard, thick, pressing against my own.

The rhythm is furious, hammering at the very air and he twist me around and hold me tight to his body. A hand slides down my chest, my stomach till fingers rake along the top of my jeans, slipping behind the loose waistband.

I want to push Jiwon’s hand down further.

I want him to take me.

To hold me in his grasp.

I don’t care who is watching.

Jiwon nip the flesh at the back of my neck and bend me backward stretching my body. Flashes of glistening skin reflect in the strobing light. I reach back and hold onto Jiwon’s thighs.

I feel the hard muscle of each. The flex as he moves, grinding Jiwon’s hardness against my ass.

I know before the night is over, he’ll be inside me, pushing deep into my hole. I know he’ll be physical. Demanding of my submission.

And I’ll beg for it.

I slide one hand to Jiwon’s crotch and manipulate him till he push me away telling me not so fast.

Not so fast?

He’s teasing me, making me work for it.

I’ll beg and he knows it. I’ll go to my knees, here, now, in front of everyone.

If that is what it takes.

We dance around each other.

Move into the other’s realm, then back out. There’s a bounce to our movements that aligns with the hammering blows of the song. The vocals scream out the lyrics.

It’s like he’s coming.

The song is over and the segue is a minor break in the sound. The next song starts completely different. Slow, the sound rising, its tempo slowly revealed. Too slow for us. Drink he ask and I follow him through the center of the dance floor weaving a path through undulating bodies.

I see them look.

The quick glances that can’t bare for us to look back.

Long stares that follow us.

Hungry stares.

Scared.

Aroused.

There is one innocent I’m tempted to grope as I pass him. He looks so frightened, out of his element. This isn’t a disco. The music isn’t going to sing about being happy. Maybe he only looks out of place but lurking within is a beast. A man ready to climb out of that boy’s body and fuck or get fucked.

As I stroll past ignoring him, he tries to say something.

I’m led to the bar where I let Jiwon order. I say nothing.

I just stare out seeing the eyes staring back.

When Jiwon turn around and lean back against the bar he pulled me against him and kiss my neck, trail his tongue up to my ear and tug on the earlobe.

Then he bite, just hard enough to make me shudder.

To make me gasp for air.

To make my cock flex hard in my jeans.

I feel Jiwon’s hand over it, squeezing till I throw my head back into the crook of Jiwon’s neck and shoulder, mouth open, and moan whorishly.

Yeah, he’s going to fuck me later.

* * *

**3:18 a.m.**

I have all of him, every inch, and he grind his hips against my ass.

Jesus, I cry out then beg him to fuck me.

He teases me, pull all the way out and wait for me to close up. Then he slams back in, all the way, pushing inward till he once again grinding against my ass.

It seems to take hours for Jiwon to push into me and fuck.

To piston into my depths faster and faster.

I’m so aroused I feel my cock move wetly between us.

Jiwon’s every movement seems to stroke my arousal.

Even Jiwon’s breathing.

He hold me down, hands over my head and nip at my right nipple. Then he bite at the hard nub and twist.

The pain surges through me.

The pleasure.

I arch my back pushing against Jiwon’s mouth. I don’t know if I’m trying to get him to stop or to bite harder.

I feel my cock flex between us.

Jiwon pulls out, his cock curved up in its familiar form.

Thick shaft with the squiggling veins running along its length.

The round flared head, glistening wetly in the dim light.

I watch it bob up and down as it drools.

He rips my shirt from my body.

The sound of it tearing fills the bedroom.

Jiwon throw it on the floor and do the same to my boxer-briefs. They don’t tear as easy and he’s rough getting them pulled free. Then he shoves them in my mouth and flip me over. I feel the bed move and know Jiwon’s getting his jeans off.

Then I feel him move over me, feel Jiwon’s wet cock push between my cheeks, probing for the place it wants to be.

Inside me.

“Jiwonnn…”

He doesn’t tease me this time.

He doesn’t go slow or gentle.

I feel every inch slam back inside me and I cry into my gag.

Jiwon’s hips bounce off my ass. The smacking sound of it is in rhythm with the protest of the bed. It sounds tortured, squeaking and rocking against the wall. There’s something about the sound of it.

This manifestation of our fuck, the physical reality of it. I’m so hard I ache for release.

Jiwon’s fuck drives me into the mattress.

I want him to cum.

I want him to do it now.

Inside me.

I work my ass upward to meet Jiwon’s downward thrust into my depths.

He lay on my back and bear hug me, arm tight around my neck.

He asks me if I want it and I nearly laugh.

Yes, I breath out then beg for him to fuck me, to fuck me harder.

Jiwon hold me tightly and I feel the strength of his arm around my neck. Muscle bulging, skin so hot my own body is sweating. He moves slickly over me.

* * *

**2:20 a.m.**

Last call is announced over through the speakers, then the sound increases as another song begins.

We don’t need another round. It’ll dull the senses too much. And we don’t want that.

My shirt flies around me like a cape. My skin is wet. Every part of it. I watch him moving in front of me. Shirt tucked into his jeans, his bare chest is shiny, wet, and I lean to it and lick the salt from Jiwon’s skin.

He grabs my head and hold it to one nipple.

I lick it, suck on it till it is even harder, then I bite it.

I feel him shudder, but he doesn’t push me away.

Instead he holds me tight to it.

He’ll do me later and I shiver with anticipation.

Then we dance around each other.

Bodies rocking up and down, arms out, feet constantly moving to the rapid beat of the music. One light is on over the dance floor. It spins throwing round beams of light out. The light cuts through the smoke and moves up and down the walls, floor and ceiling. It’s hypnotic.

A guy approaches and wants to know we like to party.

Of course, we say, but only with each other.

We watch his expression go from expectant to disappointment.

He slinks away and I hear Jiwon’s laugh.

These guys act as if we’re going to get something special.

But we know what’s special and they can find their own somewhere else.

Last call is announced again, and Jiwon pulls me to the side of the room and hold me against the wall by the neck.

I know I’m stretched out to my full height. I know my lean body will appear even longer, leaner.

He kissed me then tell me it’s time to go. He tells me he can’t wait to get me home. He tells me that he’s going to fuck the shit out of me.

My cock throbs in my jeans as I follow him out the club.

* * *

**3:42 a.m.**

On my back I can watch Jiwon. I’m spread out for Jiwon’s pleasure, holding my legs apart behind the knees. My own cock lies in a pool of its own drool as he hammers my hole.

Jiwon shove into my depths, over and over and over and I beg him to fuck me harder. He takes my legs and cross them, holding them to his chest as he twist my lower body.

Now I feel every jab inward.

“Ah … Ahhhh.. Jiwonnnnnn”

It hits my insides so hard I see stars. My cock bounces on my stomach as he fucks with a furious pace. He feels thicker, longer, as if going to new depths. I don’t know how he still going.

I want to cum.

I take myself in hand and stroke to Jiwon’s pace. My hand is quickly slick, and the sensation of my masturbation makes me shudder. My hand moves rapidly along my hard shaft and over the leaking head as he pushes into me.

I can’t take it.

I’ve been aroused all night and now I feel it. This surge through my body.

Release is imminent.

I shudder, feel my hole spasm around Jiwon’s cock as cum spatters my face, neck and chest.

I feel Jiwon’s fuck become rough; he thrusts inward harder.

He cries out as I pump out my load. Then he shoves my legs against my chest and move over me, jamming cock into my depths. I feel the flex of it within me and know Jiwon are filling me with his load.

The air smells of cum and sweat.

It’s heavy with the odor of it.

Jiwon pull out and fall down beside me.

We’re gasping for breath for a few minutes.

Then our bodies relax, the fatigue of our exertions takes hold.

We should get up and shower, but we’re exhausted.

He slide up next to me and hold me.

I feel cocooned in Jiwon’s embrace. Secure. Safe. Sleep comes easily.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Tell me how much you like it. :)


End file.
